


Самое разумное решение

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Лео знает, когда лучше уйти





	Самое разумное решение

— Что касается меня, — сказал Лео, — то я намерен вернуться к своим делам. Один мой корреспондент писал о неком заброшенном храме в Амазонии. Это по меньшей мере любопытно, а, возможно, сулит и немалую прибыль.

Прелестная мисс Хэтэуэй посмотрела на него с удивлением, но промолчала. В отличие от мистера Мерфи:

— То есть вы сделаете вид, что ничего не случилось? 

— Самое разумное решение, друг мой. 

На самом деле Лео не собирался отправляться на поиски заброшенных храмов ни сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем, и, конечно, он мог бы задержаться рядом с Мерфи. Помочь ему с написанием книги о случившемся в Аркхеме, выступить в качестве свидетеля перед всеми сомневающимися. И, возможно — всего лишь возможно, но это не так уж и мало — убедиться в том, что Мерфи заинтересован в Лео так же, как тот в нем самом. 

Проблема была в том, что Лео совершенно не хотел увидеть, как Мерфи умрет. 

Он сам как-то упоминал в разговоре семейное проклятие, а после увиденной за последние дни чертовщины Лео готов был поверить в подобное. Как и в то, что сам он приносил людям несчастье. 

Стоило ему закрыть глаза, и он видел как наяву своих ребят, умирающих одного за другим. Тони выгибает дугой, на губах проступает розовая пена. Смуглое лицо Бена темнеет до черноты, когда он, обвитый лианами, пытается сделать вдох. Марк буквально размазан по каменной лестнице обрушившейся сверху глыбой, его кости раздроблены, тело лопнуло, как перезревший фрукт, и потроха вываливаются на залитые кровью ступени, когда он пытается ползти вверх, еще не понимая, что уже мертв. 

И в Аркхеме это продолжилось. 

Лео повезло, и он не видел, как одна из появившихся в городе тварей разорвала несчастного мистера Малдуна надвое, но зато он видел ту, которая напала на Мерфи. Ее длинные склизкие щупальца проволокли его по земле несколько ярдов, прежде чем Лео всадил три пули в ее широко распахнутую пасть. Слизь, сочившаяся из тела твари, воняла одновременно рыбой и керосином. Лео отлично запомнил этот запах, намертво приставший к его плащу, пока он тащил до гостиницы раненого Мерфи.

Тот обнимал его за шею, но, как бы ни было приятно это прикосновение, Лео понимал, что причиной его была физическая слабость, а вовсе не личная симпатия и уж тем более — не некие сокровенные романтические чувства. Солгать себе было бы приятно, но Лео предпочел этого не делать. 

И не испытывать удачу снова. В тот раз ему удалось спасти Мерфи, но удача редко дважды выкладывает на стол одну и ту же комбинацию карт. 

Если мистер Мерфи — он не стал бы назвать его «Рексом», они не настолько близко знакомы — был проклят, Лео не хотел становиться частью проклятия.

Это не было трусливое бегство. Вовсе нет. Скорее отступление. Лучше упустить призрачный шанс, чем рискнуть и потерять все. 

— Самое разумное решение, — повторил Лео, кивнув собственным мыслям.


End file.
